


Unkind

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Piano, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: Lucifer doesn't ask, Pierce doesn't offer.





	Unkind

In the middle of the night, Pierce wakes up to the sound of the piano.

It’s familiar by now; Lucifer would often play while waiting for Pierce to wake up from the latest failed murder-suicide. Pierce had never asked why, and Lucifer had never offered an explanation.

But Pierce hadn’t died. They’d been asleep together, tangled up under Lucifer’s silk sheets, bruised from each other’s fingertips.

Now the bed was cold, and music drifted down the hall.

Music… and something else.

Pierce rolled over, wrapping the sheets around himself. He’d been alive long enough to recognize the sound of crying.


End file.
